


女巫预言书

by salinarain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinarain/pseuds/salinarain
Summary: #rey是女巫，ben是民航机长





	1. 酒吧初遇

今天是蕾伊的十八岁生日，她期盼这天很久了，因为她的祖母布兰奇告诉她，家族里的女孩子一旦满十八岁就可以继承从古老祖先那里流传下来的预言之书。蕾伊的妈妈在她很小的时候就去世了，她从小就是布兰奇奶奶带大的，每次当她哭泣的时候，布兰奇奶奶总会牵着她的小手来到地窖里，从一堆魔法材料里找出那个雕刻着精致图案的木盒子，然后用刷子小心翼翼地弹去积累在上面的灰尘，拿出挂在脖子上的那把钥匙，随着“咔哒”一声，盒子被打开，里面安静的躺着一本书，书的封面上画着一棵大树，布兰奇奶奶说那是时间树，每过一年，时间树上就会多长一根枝条，经过了好几百年才变成了现在这个样子。书里记载的是蕾伊他们这个女巫家族成员的历史以及未来，简称预言书。布兰奇奶奶会打开预言书，给她看祖先们的故事，里面有战场上的丰功伟绩，还有动人心弦的爱情故事。但是翻到后面纸张就变成空白的了。她对蕾伊说，只有和预言书结下血誓，成为它真正的主人，她才能看到后面关于她自己的故事，她的未来。

“如果未来不如意可以改变命运吗？”蕾伊坐在布兰奇奶奶的腿上奶声奶气地问。

“可以啊，但是女巫都需要付出惨痛的代价。”布兰奇奶奶合上预言书，“我们都相信一切都是注定好的，所以即使有预言书在手上也不会去查看自己的未来，更不会去改变未来。”

“惨痛”的代价这个词组在只有五岁的小女孩心里和心爱的兔子玩偶被抢是能划上等号的，那时候的蕾伊就暗暗发誓绝不会让自己惨痛。而儿时的想法总是那么单纯，等她渐渐成长为一个亭亭玉立的少女，兔子玩偶被抢和青春期时各种古怪的烦恼相比就显得那么微不足道了。

说回蕾伊的十八岁生日，当她放学回到家后，等待她的是奶奶做的各种好吃的，特别是蕾伊最喜欢的冰激凌苹果派，上面插了一根蜡烛，当布兰奇捧着这个苹果派走出厨房并唱着生日歌时，蕾伊开心的用力抱住了她。

“哦，我的孩子，赶紧吹蜡烛。”布兰奇奶奶被这个热情的拥抱给吓了一跳，“不然苹果派上的冰激凌就要融化了，我知道你不喜欢它们化掉。”

“哦！是的奶奶！”蕾伊赶紧松开这位养育自己长大的老人，双手交叉握紧，赶紧许了个愿，然后把腮帮子鼓的像只进食中的仓鼠一样，一口气吹灭了蜡烛。

“生日快乐，蕾伊。”布兰奇奶奶把派放在餐桌上，切了一块递到了蕾伊眼前的盘子里。然后从旁边的椅子上拿出了一个礼物盒，“这是生日礼物。”

蕾伊咬了一大口派，还来不及好好咀嚼就接过那份礼物颠了颠：“奶奶！这个好沉。”

“这是你一直想要的礼物，今天就交给你了。”布兰奇笑的慈祥，小姑娘终于长大成人了。

“不是吧？”蕾伊显得有点激动又有点慌张，她手忙脚乱的打开盒子，里面果然放着预言书和木盒子的钥匙，她睁大眼睛看了看盒子又看了看布兰奇，“我终于可以成为预言书的主人了吗？”

“是的。”布兰奇点了点头，然后收起了笑容，一脸严肃的看着蕾伊，“你准备好与它结下血誓了吗？”

“当然准备好了！我等这一刻等太久了。”蕾伊站起身望着奶奶。

“你看，生命树底下有个凹槽，你跟着我念咒语，然后把自己的血滴在这个凹槽里，血誓就结成了。”

蕾伊点了点头，然后闭上眼，集中自己的精神力，双手掌心朝下张开，开始跟着布兰奇奶奶念那道可能是她这辈子念到的最复杂的咒语，念完之后她忍痛咬碎了自己大拇指上的肌肤，殷红的鲜血从指尖流出，滴在了预言书的凹槽上。血珠瞬间被吸收，然后冒出了一股淡淡的烟。

“完成了。”

“这就好了？”蕾伊眼睛盯着生命树看了又看，“似乎和以前没有什么不同嘛。”

“以前你不是它的主人，你自己是打不开书的，现在你可以自己打开了，你试试看。”布兰奇奶奶指了指预言书，示意蕾伊可以自己试一下。

“哦，还是不了。”蕾伊摆了摆手，把预言书放回了木盒子中，然后把盒子钥匙从原来的皮绳上取了下来，挂在了自己脖子上的项链上。银质的钥匙虽然有点微微发黑，但是和项链还挺配的，“奶奶，晚上同学为我办了个生日派对，我马上就要出发了。”

“哎，是啊，长大了奶奶留不住你咯。”布兰奇边收拾盘子边感叹道。

“哪里！我永远是你的好孙女！”蕾伊赶紧把剩下的派塞进嘴里，然后从背后抱住了她，“我会早点回来的，奶奶你看会儿电视就去睡觉吧！有任何事记得打电话给我。”虽然普通歹徒应该不至于伤到布兰奇奶奶，但是以防万一，还是要叮咛一番的。

“你放心吧。我还没老到这种程度。”布兰奇像是证明自己魔力并没有退化，把盘子们一一飞到厨房间的水池里，准确又整齐。

“那我走啦？”蕾伊脱了外套露出穿在里面的连衣裙，抓起拎包准备走。

“去吧去吧。”布兰奇挥了挥手，示意她可以离开了，但又突然叫住了蕾伊，“但是我不得不提醒你，你以后少在外面以猫的形态出现，不然总有一天会被车撞。”

“我知道啦！”蕾伊指了指自己的裙子，“那么好看的裙子我今天也不舍得丢啊！再见，奶奶！”

“再见，我的孩子。”回应布兰奇的是蕾伊关门的声音，她不禁叹了口气，这孩子还是太毛躁了，真是一天也让人安心不下来。

 

在伦敦年轻人心中最红的夜店内，放着震耳欲聋的音乐声，鼓点节奏仿佛能和你的心跳节奏合在一起。本·索罗穿过舞池中的人群走到了吧台，在高脚凳上坐下，说是高脚凳，对于一米九的本来说就是比普通椅子高一点而已。本是达美航空伦敦希思罗机场飞纽约肯尼迪机场航班的机长，他昨晚刚飞回伦敦，就被同学芬恩约到夜店，啊对了，芬恩也是飞行员，在维珍航空执飞。平时飞航线非常忙碌，所以两个人能碰上头简直是件稀奇事，虽然人还没有完全恢复到最佳状态，但本还是答应了对方的邀约。

“先生，要喝点什么？”酒保擦着玻璃杯问眼前这位梳着背头，看起来高大英俊的男子。

“先给我来杯冰水吧，等朋友来了再点。”本用食指和中指轻轻敲了敲被擦的可以当镜子用的台面。

“好的，先生。”酒保从吧台下拿了个杯子，放在了防滑的纸杯垫上，用镊子取了冰块扔了进去，冰块碰到杯壁打了个圈发出了清脆的声音，然后酒保倒了水在杯子里。

本从裤子口袋里摸出手机，此时正好收到了芬恩的短消息：“五分钟后就到。”

这时候女孩子们的笑声由远及近的传到了本的耳中。是蕾伊和她两个最好的朋友塔莉桑和凯德尔。三个人依次坐在了本的旁边，离他最近的就是看起来最耀眼的蕾伊。

“酒保，你们这边有什么招牌酒吗？今天是这位淑女的生日，我们要给她好好庆祝一下。”坐在最左边的塔莉桑开口道。

“我们这边用伏特加作为基酒的鸡尾酒是最有名的，可以按照你们的口味来调制。”酒保看着眼前三张略显稚嫩的脸庞抖了抖眉毛，“可是恕我直言，我们是禁止向未成年出售酒精类饮料的。”

话音刚落，三张身份证整齐地被拍在了吧台上，凯德尔微笑着说：“这是我们三个的身份证，我想这可以很好的证明我们已经成年了。”

酒保放下抹布，仔细核对了每一张脸和出生年月，在确定无误后才把三张证件一齐推还给三个女孩：“我对我刚才的话语感到抱歉，为表歉意，我送你们每人一杯鸡尾酒，也当是庆祝蕾伊小姐的生日了。”说完后，酒保对一边的调酒师说了几句，对方开始使用炫目的手法调制鸡尾酒。

“嗨！本！”芬恩的出现打断了本的思绪，“不好意思我迟到了。今天我的航班晚点，紧赶慢赶才没有让你等太久。”

“你居然下了飞机直接赶过来的？体力够好！”本不禁为他竖起了大拇指。

“不说这些了，我叫了几个朋友在那里，一起过去吧。”说着，芬恩搭着本的肩膀往卡座那边走。

 

不知不觉时钟敲过了一点，夜店里的人已经不如晚餐结束后那段时间的多了，人群都三三两两离去。有人喝的不尽兴，比如本·索罗，他因为是开车过来的，所以连啤酒都喝不了，只喝了些果汁。有人就喝high了，比如蕾伊，她几杯低度数的鸡尾酒下肚后，在朋友的怂恿下，纯饮了威士忌，还喝了传说中的失身酒。

喝醉了的蕾伊在走出夜店后一吹冷风就吐了一地，凯德尔递给她纸巾，蕾伊胡乱擦了下自己的嘴，也不管唇膏擦到了嘴角上，继续歪歪扭扭地走在人行道上。她突然想起了曾经在校拉拉队里学的舞蹈，塔莉桑怎么都拦不住她，蕾伊直接冲到马路中央跳了起来，可她身上哪里来的力气啊，没跳几下就倒在了地上，但是蕾伊还挺不屈不挠的，又站了起来开始了手舞足蹈。她跳到马路转角处，这里正好是一地下停车库的出口，本刚付完停车费，开着自己的宝马正准备转弯，前车灯突然照到了蕾伊的身上，本吓得赶紧踩了急刹车。

听到刺耳的刹车声，蕾伊吓得跌坐在了地上。本一看撞伤人了，马上解了安全带从车上下来走到她的面前。

“小姐你没事吧？”本蹲下拍了拍蕾伊的肩膀。

“嗯？”她明显还没清醒过来，眼睛半眯着盯着眼前的这个男人，“什么？”

一股浓重的酒精味扑面而来，本看了看车辆的保险杠，再看了看蕾伊，她都没喊疼，看样子是没有撞上。

“蕾伊你怎么了？”凯德尔和塔莉桑奔了过来，发现自己的好友跌坐在一辆黑色私家车前。

“没事！”蕾伊含糊不清的回答道，并且挥了挥手表示自己万事OK。但是她却发现自己怎么也站不起来了，腿上使不出力气。

同样喝醉了的凯德尔和塔莉桑想合力把她抬起来，也是力不从心。两个人靠在路边的灯柱上大喘气，这还真是一副诡异的画面。

“行了，我送这个女孩回家吧，你们都还能自己走吗？”本对她们说。

“我们还行，就是蕾伊她……”塔莉桑担心的望着蕾伊。

“你把她家地址给我，我送她吧，你们两个女孩也早点回去，晚上外面比白天危险多了。”说着本把烂醉如泥的蕾伊打横抱起，往自己的车子走去，身后的女孩把蕾伊家里地址告诉了本后也离开了。

本为蕾伊系好安全带，踩了油门朝着蕾伊家的方向驶去。等红灯期间蕾伊突然困的不行，头一点一点地往右边倒，最后倒在了本的肩膀上，本看了看她，连从鼻子里呼出的气都是一股酒精味：“你到底喝了多少酒啊？那么厉害。”

“喝了…唔…喝了长岛冰茶………”

“咳咳……”本差点被自己的口水呛到，“怪不得变成这个样子。”幸好你没遇上别有用心的男人。

蕾伊和布兰奇奶奶住的地方离夜店并不是特别远，开车20分钟就到了，可她已经睡的很死，怎么喊怎么拍都没用，本只能再当一次苦力，把蕾伊公主抱到屋子的门口，等他真正站到门口时又犯愁了，自己已经没有多余的手去敲门，总不见得用脚踢吧。正在他思考要怎么办时，大门打开了，站在门口的是位老人家。

“我……”本刚想开口解释，却被布兰奇打断。

“谢谢你索罗先生，接下来就交给我吧。”她从本怀中接过蕾伊，关上了门。

“她怎么知道我姓什么？”本奇怪的摇了摇头，望着这幢小楼房里的灯全部熄灭了，才安心离开。

他似乎也没多想一个老人是如何能搬的动一个成年女性的，whatever，他以后会遇到的怪事多着呢。


	2. 救了我的男人又是他！

距离疯狂的十八岁生日派对已经过去一周了，蕾伊几乎快忘了那晚送她回家的男人，记忆里只剩下了第二天早上醒来后头疼欲裂的感觉，布兰奇奶奶一边责怪她玩的太疯，居然需要一个陌生男人送回家，一边给她配了小半杯醒酒的试剂，带点止疼功能的，蕾伊看着杯子里呈现淡紫色的液体有点犹豫不决，在布兰奇的再三催促下才喝了下去，味道倒是意外的不错。就从那天开始，蕾伊除了要学习咒语以外又开始了女巫必修课——带魔法药剂的调制。

今天是难得的好天气，伦敦自从进入秋天以后几乎天天下雨，这样难得晴天，蕾伊选择向奶奶请假出去闲逛，是啊，温暖的太阳就算是闲逛也值得了。与其人模人样的走路，不如变成猫来的轻松，乘奶奶在厨房忙活的时候，蕾伊脱光了自己的衣服，折叠好放进了衣柜下的抽屉，然后默念了变形咒语，只见她体型慢慢的缩小，身上长出了浓密黑亮的皮毛，最终变成了一只两个巴掌那么长的成年黑猫。蕾伊抖了抖身上的毛，竖起高傲的尾巴，轻松的跃上窗台前的书桌，跳出了预先开好的窗户，然后稳稳地落在了屋子边的草地上。她用力吸了吸黝黑的鼻子，让人怀念的青草味，然后心满意足地“喵”了一声，撒开腿向常去的市场方向奔去。

蕾伊最喜欢做的事就是在小镇旁的Tesco Superstores门口消磨时光，在正对出入口的大型垃圾桶边上会堆着干净废弃的纸箱，她总是蹲坐在上面，看采购完毕的人群出来，猜他们买了什么以及那些人大概是什么职业过着怎样的生活，这样干能消磨一下午的时间。

今天蕾伊和往常一样蹲在纸箱上，员工看见了也并没有驱赶她，他们知道晴天的时候总有一只黑猫会在这里出现，曾有员工想领养她，但蕾伊反应很快直接逃跑了，所以大家都以为她是有主人的。

她晒着太阳，悠闲的舔着自己的右脚爪，舔完又整理了下自己肩膀的毛，一只猫总是对自己的卫生状况很在意，变成猫的女巫也不例外。蕾伊理得太过专心了，全然没有注意到身后出现的几个孩子，领头的那个大孩子手中拿着的是Tesco提供的塑料袋，他高高举起袋子猛地扑了上去，蕾伊被逮个正着，她发出了惊恐的猫叫声，那些孩子却“咯咯咯”笑个不停，蕾伊四肢胡乱的抓着袋子，动作非常猛烈，激烈的挣扎让那个大孩子几乎快拎不住塑料袋了。如果不挣脱的话不知道自己将会面临怎样的对待，老天保佑，幸好这只是一个薄薄的塑料袋，在蕾伊的一再努力下，袋子底部被她抓出了一个洞，她利用自身的重量用力往下一踩，终于逃脱了那些孩子们的魔抓。

蕾伊夹着尾巴头也不回的朝家的方向快速奔逃，过马路时都没来得及注意来往车辆，伴随着刺耳的喇叭声，一辆轿车呼啸而过，她闪躲不及，右后腿被前方轮胎撞击，然后被惯性甩到了对面的车道。蕾伊缩了缩右后腿，刺骨的疼痛感直袭大脑，她勉强翻过身拖着受伤的腿一瘸一瘸地往马路沿边走去，没想到有一辆SUV压根没注意到一开始躺在车道上的黑猫，车主以为是哪个没素质的人扔的黑色围巾或者手套，就一脚油门踩了下去，眼看着就要撞上了。蕾伊脑子里闪过布兰奇奶奶的那句话：“你以后少在外面以猫的形态出现，不然总有一天会被车撞。”这句劝诫成真了。她绝望地继续往前走，0.1秒的差距也会挽救她的生命，她真的不想以后有人看到预言书上写着她生平内容的最后一句是变成黑猫后被车撞死的，真的，太难看了。  
就在生死一瞬间，蕾伊的腹部突然被一只温暖宽大的手掌抱住，那辆SUV显然发现了突然出现在马路上的那个人，来了个急刹车。救起蕾伊的不是别人，正是本·索罗。车主正要开口大码，本举了举手中的猫，示意你刚才差点撞死它，车主只得乖乖闭嘴，挥了挥手让他快点过马路。一猫一人这才安全的站在了人行道上。

今天对本来说是再普通不过的一天，和他一起共同租住房子的波和赫克斯两个人不知道在房间里干嘛，当他起床敲响了他们卧室门的时候，只见赫克斯伸出了自己苍白细瘦的胳膊递给了他一张纸，那是一份清单。清单上列着休息的这两天他们三个人早中晚三餐所需要的食材。本刚要开口询问，门就被赫克斯给关上了，里面传来了他尖细的怒吼声，emmm，也许还不够怒吧，反正吼了，感觉平时在飞机上对乘客压抑的怒气全洒在本的副驾——波·达默龙身上了。

离房子最近的大型超市就是Tesco superstores，本出门晚了，只得把车停在和超市隔着一条马路的收费停车场，当他采购完毕一手捧着装满了蔬菜和肉类的纸袋子，一手拎着牛奶啤酒，正准备过马路就看到了黑猫被车撞的那一幕，出于同情心他把这只猫给救了下来。

那只猫前脚爪紧紧扒着自己的手臂，没有受伤的后脚爪在不停的扒拉着自己的毛衣。本就这么抱着它大步流星的走到自己的车前，打开后座的车门，把食材一股脑的塞了进去，然后再把这只猫安顿在副驾驶座上。

“猫，不需要系安全带的吧？”本仔细凝视了黑猫，喃喃道，“那你自己抓紧点，不要窜下去了。”

“喵！喵喵！”什么？？？？蕾伊吓的一把抓住了安全带，她不想被甩到车底啊。

本熟练地打着方向盘，看到黑猫的动作忍不住抿嘴笑了，难道它能听懂人话？居然自己抓着安全带，实在是太可爱了。

十分钟后，本把车倒进了车库，把猫放进了装着牛奶的袋子里，然后按响了自家的门铃。

开门的是赫克斯，他刚想接过本手中的袋子，突然发现了探出脑袋的一只猫。

“现在超市也卖猫了？”赫克斯捏住黑猫的脖子肉，把它提了起来，“看起来还挺可爱的。不过小心黑猫是女巫变得哦！”话音刚落，蕾伊对着他的手狠狠咬了一口。

“Oh！Shit！！！！！该死的猫！”赫克斯疼的松了手，蕾伊跑到本的脚后跟躲着，偷偷看着眼前这个像橘猫一样的人类，当然了，橘猫可没他那么瘦。

“它差点被车撞，我救了它。”本进屋把食材放在了厨房里的料理台上，蕾伊寸步不离的跟着他，“哦对了，她后腿受伤了，你帮他看下吧。”

“喂！我是空乘人员，不是兽医好嘛！”赫克斯把肉类都放进了冰箱，“更何况我刚刚被它咬了一口哎。”

“那你下次自己去买东西，别差使我。”本皱着眉头瞪了赫克斯一眼，眼神看起来还有点恐怖。

“All right！”赫克斯表示投降。

本把黑猫从地板上举了起来，望着被放大的脸，蕾伊这才想起来，这张脸好像是！生日派对那天送她回家的男人！居然那么巧！“喵喵！喵～”

“好了，你乖乖让赫克斯检查一下，千万别再咬他了！好吗？”本从未如此温柔的对任何一个人这样说话。

“喵喵喵～”黑猫像是懂了他意思一样，当它被交到赫克斯手中，居然一点都没有挣扎。一边看戏的波连连称奇，并表示赫克斯一定是《哈利波特》看多了才会觉得猫是女巫变得，赫克斯撇了撇嘴，向自己的同性恋人表达了不满。

最后，经过赫克斯的检查，这只猫只是脚被撞别了，并没有骨折，皮毛擦伤了，他给伤口消毒了以后用绷带稍作包扎，就把它还给了本。

“你准备领养它吗？”波看着在自家悠闲踱步的黑猫。

“不。”本很肯定的做了否定回答，“它脖子里挂着钥匙，应该是有主人的。”

那个钥匙，看起来真的眼熟，却始终记不起来在哪里看到过了。想到这里本摇了摇头，继续切着板上的蔬菜，专心做自己的色拉了。

蕾伊在本的家里吃了一顿晚餐后，趁着三人都熟睡了，悄悄离开了这幢充满着温情的房子。


	3. rey是女巫的秘密被ben发现了

不知道出于什么原因，蕾伊开始频繁的出现在本的家门口，大多数时间屋子都是空着的，有时候赫克斯或者波会一个人在家。赫克斯对黑猫唯恐不及，怕自己再被咬，而波对她就好多了，会把她请进家，给她热牛奶喝，也许在他们的眼里，自己只是个贪吃的猫咪。但是蕾伊更喜欢的是蹲在本卧室的窗口望着他，看他坐在窗前写自己的飞行日志，看他看那些对于蕾伊来说深奥无比的飞行书籍，看他在上班前把制服烫的笔挺，整理自己的并不多的行李。当本发现了窗外的猫咪时，就会敲敲窗户，和她打招呼，然后打开窗，示意她可以进来玩。为了方便黑猫进出这幢房子，他还特地在门的下方安装了宠物进出的小推门。

一切看起来那么的自然安逸，但是布兰奇奶奶发现自己的孙女经常早出晚归，不禁担心了起来。通过水晶球和塔罗牌占卜算出来的结果是蕾伊恋爱了，而且爱情的未来也并不明朗，所有的结局都藏身在一片灰暗之中。她曾单独找蕾伊谈了此事，蕾伊倒是不以为然。

“奶奶，这不能算是恋爱吧。他就帮助了我两次，我只不过是报答他。”她撒了谎，蕾伊知道自己对本怀着什么心思，她想以人类的身体拥抱他，想感受他的体温，想听到从他嘴里呼唤自己的名字，而不是像个代号般的kitty，想被他欣赏，被他爱护。可是蕾伊又害怕，害怕当他知道自己女巫的身份时会选择驱赶她，害怕他不喜欢身为人类的自己。她担心的太多了，可事实是，秘密，终究有被捅破的一天。那一天，来的非常突然。

蕾伊和往常一样变成黑猫后蹦跶到了本的家，今天下午本有个航班需要执飞，他早早的起床整理好行李，穿上了飞行员的制服，戴着帽子，然后出发步行到班车来接员工上班的地点。蕾伊跳到窗台上时本刚好出门离开。

“呼…”她呼出一口气，前面跑的太快，外面下雨了都没注意到，浑身都被淋湿了。蕾伊绕到正门光明正大的走进了屋子，然后抖了抖粘在毛上的雨珠，黏哒哒的太让人难受了。她思来想去，反正三个人都出门了，回来也是四天后的事情了，干脆变回人的模样，把身体擦干，然后开暖气热热身，等不下雨了再走也不迟。

蕾伊觉得自己真是聪明极了，在玄关站定，开始默念咒语准备变回原来的样子。正当她身上的黑色皮毛慢慢褪去时，身后的门打开了，回来的正是本·索罗，外面的雨越下越大，离班车集合地点还有一段距离，他不得不折回家取雨伞，不然身上的制服全部泡汤了。

本打开门时就看到了眼前诡异的一幕，原本以为是那只猫来家里避雨，却发现它身上的黑色渐渐由人类的皮肤取代，个头也变成了成年女性的样子，深褐色的头发湿漉漉地披在肩上。本以为自己眼花了，揉了揉眼睛，当再次确定站在面前的是一丝不挂的女孩子，而不是那只黑猫时，他手中的行李“咚”的一声掉在了地毯上。

被声音吓一跳的蕾伊转身才发现，自己心里默默暗恋的男人居然突然回来了，她整个人愣在了那里，大脑一片空白，她不清楚本究竟看到了多少，如果看到的不多她要如何解释自己裸体出现在他家里。

充满活力的少女胴体对于一位成年男性来说有着致命的吸引力，本下身非常可耻的硬了。

蕾伊这才反应过来现在是什么状况，急急忙忙地跑到墙角处蹲下，用手臂护住自己的胸部，结巴地开口道：“我，我…你……不许这么看我！”

“可是你……”本捡起自己的行李靠着墙放好，“你为什么会变成人？哦不对，是你为什么要变成猫？”

“我…我是女巫…”蕾伊低下了头，小声的说，垂在发尾的雨水滴在了地板上。

“你真的是女巫？”本不可思议的问道，声音分贝也提高了不少。

蕾伊点了点头，又伸出脑袋望着本，她企图从他的表情中看出他的情绪，本对她的这个特殊身份究竟抱着怎样的态度。

本沉默了，许久才开口：“我需要消化一下这个信息。”说着脱了鞋走进了屋子，绕过蕾伊，转身上了二楼自己的卧室。

对于他的这个反应，蕾伊无能为力，她不能解释什么也不能去安慰什么。

她在楼下等了很久，久到感受到了绝望，也许本这个意思就是，他不能接受她吧。

“我真是个……笨蛋。”一个女巫怎能奢望普通人类接受自己甚至爱上自己呢。蕾伊冷笑了一下，站起身，准备离开这里，以后或许再也来不了这里了。

就在下一秒，她的视线突然被白色的物体遮盖，蕾伊伸手一摸，是干净柔软的毛巾，接下来自己身上就被披上了一件睡袍。

“外面还在下大雨，你要去哪里？”本低沉磁性的声音在背后响起，这对蕾伊来说，简直像做梦一般。

“我……你不是要驱赶我吗？”蕾伊转身不管不顾的扑进本的怀中，就像自己还是猫咪那样。

“谁说要驱赶你了？”本皱了皱眉头，这个女孩子内心戏还真多，他扒拉下蕾伊的手臂，套上了睡袍的袖子，“我只是需要时间消化一下。”

“可是……”蕾伊想说什么但是被本打断了。

“没什么可是了。”他打开了暖气，把蕾伊拉到客厅的沙发上坐下，自己则站在她身后，为她擦拭头发上的雨水。

“我真的被你接受了？”蕾伊想回头看他，又被按了回去。

“我要赶着坐班车，就长话短说了。”本觉得差不多了拿开了毛巾，蕾伊的秀发被他揉的乱糟糟的，似乎都打结了，“首先，我之前就觉得你作为猫的行为太奇怪了，太过于像人类了，今天我总算知道原因了。其次，你可以在这里等到雨停了再回去，想洗个澡也行，吃的冰箱里也有，困了可以睡我的卧室。”他边说边往玄关走，顺手拿了把长柄伞，“对了，这件事需要我告诉波和赫克斯吗？”

“No！！！！！”蕾伊拒绝了，这个秘密还是越少人知道越好。

“Ok，那我走了。我锁门了，你变回猫从正门走。”本拿了行李，匆匆锁了门，离开了屋子。

“Yes！！！！”蕾伊兴奋地在沙发上跳了起来！

这真是个好的开始！一个好的开端总能带来好的结果，不是吗？也许，事情并没有之前自己预料的那么糟糕，也许，他也是喜欢我的。


	4. 荒唐的国王游戏

蕾伊用Fly Delta这个app查询了本所在的那个航班信息，上面显示航班已经落地，这也就表明她心爱的男人已经回到伦敦了。第一晚，她觉得在人家最累的时候去打扰是件很不礼貌的事，所以蕾伊第二天吃完晚餐才坐了小镇里的巴士来到了本·索罗的家。

她站在门口，望着脚尖前那个小门，想了好久才忍住没变成猫，不能一辈子以猫的姿态走进他的生活，需要更大的勇气进行人类间正常的交流。

蕾伊深吸了一口气，抬手刚准备敲门，大门被从里面打开了，开门的是波，波身后依次站着赫克斯和本，看他们穿戴整齐的样子似乎要出门。

“请问您找谁？”波望着眼前这个陌生的女孩问道。

“我……呃……我敲……”蕾伊突然害怕了，她想说自己敲错门了。

“她是找我的。”本站在边上看到了少女的模样，原来是女巫小姐，看她畏畏缩缩的样子就是想打退堂鼓。

“唔…是，是的，我找索罗先生。”蕾伊放下手，有些不知所措的藏在了身后。

“那可能你的下次再来了，你看，我们正准备出门去夜店玩呢。”波转了转食指，指向身后的两人。

“是的，我看出来了。”来的真不是时候，第一次正式相见就这么泡汤了，“我下次再来吧。”

“你和我们一起去吧。”本越过赫克斯和波，揽过蕾伊的肩头朝车库走去，“多一个人无所谓。”

波和赫克斯两个人面面相觑，这个女孩是什么来头啊？之前也没听本提起过，怎么就突然冒出来了？他们一路从家里疑惑到了夜店，可是本路上都没有开口，女孩子见本不肯说，那自己也乖乖闭着嘴。直到车子在地下车库里寻找停车位的时候，本才开口介绍了她：“波、赫克斯，这是蕾伊。蕾伊，这是波和赫克斯。”

“你好，蕾伊。”波向坐在副驾驶上的女孩伸出了手，热情的打了招呼。

“你好。”蕾伊握住了波的手，礼貌性地回复他。

当一行四人走进吵杂的夜店时，约他们的德勒姆早已在卡座里坐着了，并向他们挥了挥手示意方向。

波走进卡座一看立马紧张了起来，坐着的人除了关系还可以的德勒姆以外还有和本一直不太对盘的机长罗尼思以及经常和他合作的几个机组成员，加上本他们现场一共有10个人，除了蕾伊，都是达美航空的人。

“德勒姆你什么意思？罗尼思他们怎么会在这？”脾气略火爆的波一把揪起德勒姆的衣领，压低声音质问他。

“我是无辜的，我事先也不知道。”他举双手以示自己的清白，“这些人是兰克请的！”

本皱了皱眉头，但并没有当场离开，虽然他不喜欢罗尼思，但他人已经出现在这里，就这么离开注定会让德勒姆以后在罗尼思的机组里不好过，罗尼思再讨厌，也只是个私生活混乱的人，也许人品并没有坏到那种程度。所以最后本还是拉着蕾伊在最边上坐下。波见本没有发作，也就和赫克斯一起入座。

“啪啪啪！”响亮的掌声吸引了在座所有人的注意，是罗尼思在拍手，“既然人已经到齐了，我们先喝一轮，你们都点起来。”他指了指刚刚到的本他们，“等大家喝的兴奋起来后，我们就玩几轮国王游戏怎么样？”

罗尼思的提议得到了他那边人的热烈赞成，而本这边却表情严肃，蕾伊不知道在国王游戏上会发生什么，但一定是让他们不开心的事。这种讲概率的事情，还真不好说，放在平时蕾伊完全可以用障眼法让大家平安无事，可今天出门太突然，而且也没想到会有这么一出，毫无准备的女巫和普通人没什么两样。

游戏时间到了，罗尼思从桌上拿起了一副扑克，交给了德勒姆，让他发牌。当所有人拿到自己的号码牌并且偷看时，罗尼思发出了笑声，他得意的亮出了自己的牌，是那张人人都想得到的国王牌。紧接着他把一只空的小型玻璃杯砸在了台面上，得意洋洋地说：“我先说要做什么吧。被叫到号的两个人中有一名或两名男性，就去洗手间来一发，射出来的液体要装在这个杯子里。如果都是女性，这轮我大发慈悲就让女士们轮空。”

话音刚落，众人就爆发出了各种声音，使得现场更加闹哄哄。罗尼思示意大家安静，继续说下去：“那我点号了，2号和7号。”

蕾伊和本当场僵住，没想到自己那么倒霉，第一轮就被点到。蕾伊亮出了自己的数字牌，有些男士吹了声口哨，而本则是把牌摔在桌子上。

“哇哦！看来这次有人要玩大咯。”罗尼思的声音显然带着点幸灾乐祸，“为了以防作弊，我会派人去洗手间监督的哦。”他当然知道本厌恶自己，看不惯自己的作风，以他的性格极为可能想尽一切办法蒙混过关，所以自己必须派人看着他，以保证游戏公正性。

本思考了一会儿，拿起那个小杯子，然后拉着还没回过神来的蕾伊朝洗手间走去，罗尼思让他的学员汉斯紧跟在他们身后。

本和蕾伊一起进了洗手间内的同一个隔间，蕾伊随手关上门，汉斯则在外面监督。

“我该做些什么？”蕾伊看着本把马桶翻盖放下来，自己坐在了上面。这个洗手间完全把夜店的音乐声隔绝在外面，蕾伊说话并不大声，但在外面的人却也听的一清二楚。

本招手让蕾伊靠近他，然后咬着她的耳朵说：“你什么都不用做，你只需要转过头去背对着我，然后叫几声做个样子，敷衍门外的人。能做到吗？”

这个男人炙热的气息喷在她敏感的耳垂上，蕾伊一下就红了脸，她点了点头，乖乖转身背对本，身后传来拉链被拉下的声音。

本望着蕾伊，看着她的臀部，她今天穿了一条不规则格子印花的包臀裙，本努力把注意力全放在这上面，想象着自己把手伸进了裙子里，摸到了圆润饱满的臀瓣，当手拍上去的时候甚至能听到清脆的啪啪声，想到这里他的阴茎不禁又硬了几分。人类的想象力是无穷的，大脑甚至能欺骗自己，把虚幻和现实完美的结合在一起。

蕾伊则清了清嗓子，思索着该怎么叫比较好，因为她真的不会那种放荡的叫声，她之前也没有过男朋友，也从未看过成人影片，在这方面的知识完全是空白的。

“啊～啊～～啊～～～”听起来有点奇怪啊。

“hey！hey！里面认真点好吗？当我是傻子吗？”汉斯听到蕾伊的干嚎，忍不住拍了拍隔间的门板“善意”的提醒他们。

“怎么办？”蕾伊忘记了本的叮嘱，转身问他，“啊！！！”眼前看到的这一幕太震撼了，本正在努力的撸管，原本梳的整齐的头发有几根垂荡在了他棱角分明的脸上，他的眼神迷离并充满着欲望，看起来真的，性感极了！他手中的性器又粗又长，此刻正昂首挺胸，像是在告诉这个姑娘，绝对可以让她欲仙欲死，转过身来的蕾伊显得不知所措，她不知道该做什么反应，再转回去当没看见还是夸他一下。

本轻轻叹了一口气，站起身，身上的裤子随着他的动作滑落到脚踝，他把蕾伊往自己这边拉，让她顺势坐在了自己健壮有力的大腿上。

“不是那么叫的。”说完他把蕾伊的包臀裙往上翻到腰际，露出了她里面白色的三角裤。而蕾伊则紧紧挨着本勃起的阴茎，火热的巨根时不时的拍打在她的小腹上。蕾伊很紧张，她不知道本要做什么，也许今天自己要失去处女之身了。

“我，我不会。”蕾伊说完后自己的嘴唇就被堵住。

本的双唇是那么温暖，和他人一样。他热切的吻着眼前这个女孩，他控制不住自己的欲望，他都没怎么喝醉，但就是想得到她。

呻吟声断断续续地从蕾伊的嘴里漏出来，听的门外之人也欲火焚身。

本解开了蕾伊衬衫的几粒扣子，把里面的胸罩翻到了双乳之下，他用双手揉搓着蕾伊挺立的双乳，受到刺激的敏感胸部一下起了反应，淡粉色的乳晕收缩起皱，乳头也跟着肿胀起来。

“本，不…不要……”蕾伊不自觉的扭动着身体，阴唇不断摩擦着他大腿上略微粗糙的皮肤，本能感觉到断断续续有体液从她的蜜穴里渗出。

本把蕾伊原本挂在自己脖子上的手放在了自己的欲望上，然后握着她的手一起上下滑动，少女娇小的手掌刚好圈住他的阴茎，这让他感觉舒服极了。随着一起撸动的速度加快，本感觉到了高潮将要来临，他拿出放在身后的玻璃杯正准备接住射出的精液，蕾伊突然离开，直接蹲下，一口含住了本的欲望，这是他万万没想到的。

湿热的口腔触感和蜜穴很相近，蕾伊费力地张嘴吞吐着，顶端后的鸿沟受到了足够的刺激，本忍不住挺动了几下自己的腰，随后在如雄狮般的低吼中全数射出。

蕾伊努力接着喷涌而出的白浊液体，实在装不下了就接过玻璃杯全吐在了里面，本接着撸动了几下欲望，把剩余的体液也射在了杯子里。

“你不需要这么做的。”虽然身体很舒服，但是本总觉得这样对待一个，不是女朋友的女孩那么做很不礼貌。

“没关系。”蕾伊擦了擦嘴，下一句话她思考了很久，也许现在这个时间地点并不是适合说，但是，她还是决定鼓足勇气尝试，“因为，我喜欢你。不，是我爱你。我控制不住自己的心思，我就是想和你在一起。”

听到表白本首先是惊讶，然后想了之前的过往觉得又是理所当然的，是啊，这个女孩那么主动，肯定是对我有感情的。

“我知道。所以，你想和我在一起吗？”本一把把蕾伊揽进怀中，轻轻说，“不后悔？”

“永远不！”少女的爱是那么炙热那么奋不顾身，就像蜡烛一样，燃烧完自己也要照亮这份爱。


	5. 万圣节激情夜

自从那次荒唐的国王游戏之后，本和蕾伊正式确定了情侣关系。过了一周，蕾伊决定把这件她认为值得高兴的事告诉布兰奇奶奶，于是在本完成执飞回到伦敦的第二天，蕾伊带着他回家见奶奶了。

这算是本第二次来到蕾伊的家，当布兰奇奶奶听到门铃响开门，看见自己的孙女牵着身旁高大男人的手时明白了一切，可结局并不是蕾伊想的那样。

“蕾伊，我能和你单独谈一下吗？”奶奶一脸严肃地对她说。

蕾伊原本带着甜甜笑容的脸也突然没有了表情，她预感到有不好的事情要发生。

“本，你在外面等我好吗？”

本感受到了这祖孙两代人之间的低气压，识趣地点点头：“我在车里等你。”

“我不同意。”布兰奇在蕾伊关上门的一霎那就开口否定了两个人的感情，转身头也不回的向客厅走去。

“为什么？”蕾伊情绪激动的问道，这是她爱上的第一个异性，也许会是最后一个，她不懂为何奶奶在没有任何了解的情况下直接这么说，显得那么不尊重自己的感情。

“因为他是普通人。女巫和除男巫以外的人在一起没有好下场。”曾经的过往一幕幕在脑中浮现，布兰奇不希望自己的孙女再走她的老路。

“可他不一样！他知道我的身份，但是他没有选择离开。”曾经慈祥和蔼的奶奶此刻变得那么不讲情理，这让她很意外。

“每一个你爱的人在你眼里都是不一样的，可是不到最后一刻你永远不知道他会做出怎样的选择。早点分手吧，你的痛苦可以少一点。”布兰奇把原本做到一半的魔法试剂瓶罐放好。

“我想得到你的祝福，而不是嘲讽。”蕾伊含着泪摇了摇头，原来最懂自己的奶奶并不是自己想象中的奶奶，“如果你执意让我和本分手，那我只能选择离开你，而不是离开他。”

“蕾伊！别胡闹！”布兰奇猛的站起身，没多想直接挥手，家里所有的门窗瞬间被砰砰砰的关上。她想阻止蕾伊的离开。

“不，我只是爱他。很爱他。”蕾伊在施咒这件事上比自己的奶奶强许多，她没费多大力就把大门的咒语解开了。

“难道你心里已经没有我这个老太婆的存在了吗？”布兰奇也并没有觉得自己错，她只是不懂自己的孙女，为何要离开自己。

“不，奶奶你一直在我的心里。”蕾伊背对着布兰奇奶奶，她的脸背着光，布兰奇看不清她的表情，“只是你的爱突然变成了枷锁，变得沉重。我想喘口气而已。”说完，她就离开了这个充满了快乐回忆的老房子，也许，从今天开始，还带上了伤心的回忆。

不明所以的本把明显哭过的蕾伊载回了自己的家，当她把本冰箱里唯一的一桶朗姆酒冰激凌吃完以后，他才知道这个女孩为了自己和家里闹翻了，正在离家出走中。他试图劝说蕾伊和布兰奇奶奶道个歉，怎么说都是血浓于水，不至于闹的那么僵，可蕾伊却表示自己想冷静一下，短期内并不会回家。本一点都不放心她一个人在外面游荡，不论是猫还是人，所以让她暂时住在自己这里。

出于礼貌，本难得在家的那两天都是睡沙发，让蕾伊睡自己的床，作为情侣虽然这样看起来很奇怪。

直到有一天，凌晨一点，正当本睡得深沉时，蕾伊下楼来到了沙发前，摇醒了他。本正要发作却突然被她吻住，睡的迷迷糊糊地他被蕾伊脱了个干净，就这样，两个人在客厅里非常不尽兴地做了一次爱，因为怕把波和赫克斯吵醒，毕竟他们俩的卧室在一楼。

以防这种情况会多次发生，本不得不搬回楼上，正式和蕾伊开始了同居的生活。

而赫克斯发现以前那只经常来家里蹭吃蹭喝的黑猫再也没出现过了，取而代之的是本的女友，当然他是乐于见到这样的情形，毕竟本的女友不会像那只猫一样咬他，有时从机场回来甚至能吃到热腾腾的晚餐，房间也不像曾经那样乱糟糟的了。

 

今天是万圣节前夜，本·索罗难得的没有和波、赫克斯一起执飞，他整个上一周都带了个飞行学员。赫克斯在上午飞机着落后就带着波一起登上了飞往自己的家——爱尔兰的航班去参加教会举办的活动。而本的航班因为机械故障，在肯尼迪机场就晚点出发了，等到了伦敦已经是晚上八点。他一下飞机就给蕾伊打了电话让她不要等自己吃饭，让她先吃。蕾伊没有像往常一样缠着聊天，而是匆匆挂断了电话，因为她在给自己的男友准备惊喜。

计程车一路从小镇入口开到了自己家门口，走到街上的大人小孩们各个都打扮的很有万圣节氛围，但奇怪的是，几乎所有人像是没看到自己的房子一样直接走到邻居家捣蛋加讨糖。本皱了皱眉，推开栅栏走到了房门前。他正准备摸钥匙，房门就自动打开了，但是门口却没人。

“亲爱的，你在家吗？”本朝着客厅喊道。

“Yes！”蕾伊正在客厅后方的厨房料理台上忙活着什么，并没有抬头看玄关处，“门是我开的，不要害怕。”

“Ok，那我就放心了。”本脱掉了黑色呢大衣挂在了门口的挂衣架上，换了拖鞋后坐在了沙发上，揉了揉太阳穴，飞了八个小时人还是有点疲劳的。

“我在家周围施了隐形咒，这样就没人打扰我们的了。”蕾伊最后在酒杯里撒了自己调制的魔法药剂，杯子里的红酒闪了一下金光，然后趋于平静。

“怪不得，我差点以为自己成为了恐怖片的男主角呢。”本转身，手搁在沙发背上，看着蕾伊，“hey！你今天是在庆祝万圣节吗？怎么突然穿成这样了？”

“这身女巫长袍是我在亚马逊上买的。其实女巫并不过万圣节，只是人类自己想象出来的罢了。”蕾伊稍许不好意思的扯了扯衣角，她从小到大这是第一次穿这种衣服。

本不置可否的接过蕾伊递给他的那杯威士忌，两个人碰杯：“Happy Halloween！”

“我的脸上有什么东西吗？”当本发现蕾伊一直用一种期待的目光注视着自己时，终于忍不住问出口。

“酒的味道怎么样？”这可是自己新学的魔法药剂调制呢。

“就是，威士忌的味道啊。”难道是什么万圣节特别版的威士忌吗？那也没有喝出南瓜味啊。

“我在里面新加了自己的药剂，应该是无味的。”蕾伊显得有点小得意，可是她的坐姿又看起来拘谨了一些，总之就是怪怪的，本又看不出哪里不太对。

“咳咳咳！”本正好喝了最后一口，听到她说自己在里面加了料，太激动被呛到了，“药剂？是什么药剂？”

“emmm…能在短时间内恢复精力的那种。”蕾伊闪烁其词的回答本，“副，副作用是性欲会比较强。”

“哦？”本把系的端正的领带结给松了一下，突然离蕾伊很近，近到自己能一口含住她的鼻尖，“所以重点是恢复精力还是性欲强？”

“恢…恢复…精力……”蕾伊倔强的不想承认自己是想趁波和赫克斯难得不在的时候好好和自己的男友来一场或几场性爱，为此她真的准备了很多。

“还说谎。”本用右手摸着她的脸颊，歪着脑袋开始亲吻那张不擅长说谎的嘴。轻啄了几下后就放开了她。

蕾伊明显觉得不尽兴，翻身爬到了本的身上，坐在了他的大腿上，双手捧着他的下巴开始啃咬本的双唇。本一边摄取蕾伊口中的蜜糖，一边把手伸进了那件女巫长袍里，摸到的不是她爱穿的棉麻家居服，而是如丝绸般光滑的肌肤，从上往下都是，连内衣都没有穿。

“你怎么里面没穿衣服？”本望着蕾伊，她此刻正在脱他的飞行员制服外套。

“嗯？”她看了看已经被对方撩开的长袍，里面一丝不挂，乳头在接触到空气后明显涨大变硬了一些，“我看推特上说，男人都比较喜欢这种…嗯，情趣？”

“那推特上有没有说飞行员的理想型普遍都是空姐？”本把手举高方便蕾伊手上的动作。

“What？”蕾伊明显停顿了一下，“那我现在去报考你的航空公司还来得及吗？”

“你不需要这么做。”我的女孩真是可爱，和她开玩笑反应都那么有趣，“我的心里只有你。”

听到本的这句表白，蕾伊笑的露出了自己整排的牙齿。本一边吻她一边解自己的领带，也许是蕾伊的魔法药剂起了作用，两个人不约而同地觉得自己身上炙热起来，亲热的动作也变得急切和毫无章法。

当本反应过来自己到家还没洗过澡的时候，他已经被脱个精光。而蕾伊的长袍也落地，她赤裸着身体，舔舐着本的颈部，当舌头滑过他的喉结时，本闷哼了一声，在蕾伊听来真他妈的性感。

本双手抚摸着蕾伊的双乳，揉捏的力道算不上温柔，却引得她发出了连连呻吟。他勃起的阴茎紧贴着蕾伊的小腹，本使坏般的抖动着欲望上下滑动，顶端随着他的动作在她的阴蒂上摩擦。

“嗯…本…哦……嗯……”受到刺激的蕾伊感受到自己的甬道在不自觉的往内收。

“舒服吗？”本咬着她的耳垂问。

“嗯……本快点……”她咬着下唇，模糊不清的回答道。

本笑着让蕾伊从坐在自己腿上变成跪着，当她的下体悬空一段距离以后，本抱着她的蜜桃臀往前挪动了一下，粉色的乳头一下就近在咫尺，被他连着乳晕一起一口含住。下面也没闲着，本扶着自己的阴茎在蕾伊的阴唇内来回滑动，她的体液湿润了他欲望的前端。

“还不……快点……”蕾伊说完就放下自己的双手扶住本的欲望，对准蜜穴，一点点往下坐，直至整根没入自己的体内。

这样的体位进入的很深，本的睾丸也抵在了蜜穴口，蕾伊被填满的一瞬间有种满足感，她把头埋在本的肩颈上，自己开始了上下活塞运动，本粗大的欲望每次贯穿都让她忍不住颤抖。

本也开始迎合蕾伊的动作用力往上顶，这引来了她的尖叫。渐渐地，两人开始出汗，本加快了速度，在顶到甬道最深处后达到了高潮，精液一波波地被射进了她的体内。听到对方的低吼和那性感到极致的表情，蕾伊伸手按住了自己的阴蒂，用力揉按。体内微微跳动着的男根再加上前端的刺激，这让她很快达到了高潮。

最后两人叹息着拥吻着一齐倒在了沙发上。


	6. 完结篇

不知不觉蕾伊和本已经在一起快小半年了，这半年里在本的帮助下，蕾伊最终和布兰奇奶奶重归于好，但她仍旧住在本他们的房子里，热恋期的女孩子总是想时时刻刻与自己的男友粘在一起。圣诞节也要执飞的本趁着到美国，请了两天假，和住在纽约的父母度过了假期。这可把蕾伊想惨了，他们天天打视频电话，意外出现在画面中的本的妈妈莱娅看到她似乎还挺喜欢这个充满活力的女孩，趁本离开一会儿的空档，妈妈莱娅和舅舅卢克居然直接和蕾伊视频，让她多来美国玩。蕾伊笑着答应了，说等自己攒够了来回机票钱一定到本·索罗的家去玩。

今天是本飞回伦敦的日子，蕾伊在他上飞机之前打了face time电话。同一个机组成员发现机长在视频，都好奇的凑上前去。

“哎！是本的女友哎！”其中一个漂亮的空姐指了指本的手机屏幕。

“是啊，蕾伊这些是我这架航班的同事，打个招呼吧。”本回头看了一眼自己的同事，大家像商量好了一样摆了个集体照的姿势。

“hi！”蕾伊对着屏幕挥了挥手，笑出两个小酒窝，“不过怎么没看见波和赫克斯？”

“他们在另一个航班上，比我晚起飞两小时。”本凑近手机说，“等我到了会在机场等他们一起回来。你来接我吗？”

“好啊，我来接你们。那你落地了给我打个电话哦。”她举着手机躺在了床上。

“Ok。”本身边的飞行学员拍了拍他的肩膀示意要上飞机了，“那我走了sweet heart，亲一下。”

“Mua！”蕾伊把嘴唇凑到摄像头上，做了个亲吻的动作，然后就两个人笑着挂断了通话。

六个小时后，蕾伊收拾了自己的包，拿了车钥匙准备出发前往希思罗机场。她习惯性的打开手机查询航班信息，却意外的发现本所在的航班是延误状态，难道又是临时机械故障？达美航空那些老飞机真该退役了。蕾伊未多想直接出发了。

等到了机场在国际到达层看大屏幕时，那架航班从延误变为了取消。蕾伊的内心渐渐变得焦躁，女巫的第六感比普通人强，她的直觉告诉她，本出事了。

蕾伊从航站楼的这头走到了那头，走了好几个来回，接机的人也都开始不安起来。蕾伊不时看着手机，已播拨出电话56通，对方一直处于关机状态。

比本他们后出发的波的航班也已经准时到达了，蕾伊站在通道出口等着机组人员出现。当她远远的看到赫克斯显眼的姜色头发后马上冲了过去。

“本他…”蕾伊焦急的询问波。

“我们现在也不知道，他们的飞机是正常起飞的。”波皱着眉头回答她，这种情况太不寻常了，整架飞机仿佛凭空消失了一般，“你帮我们看下行李，我去员工休息室那边问一下情况。”

蕾伊现在帮不上任何忙，只能点头带着赫克斯他们的行李在一边座椅上坐下。

又是漫长的一小时，时间对于蕾伊来说突然变得毫无意义，她感觉已经麻木了。周围的一切像是被按了慢放键，不远处两双棕色皮鞋由远及近向她走来，鞋跟与光亮的地面摩擦发出了清脆的声音。蕾伊抬头仰望，是波和赫克斯回来了。他们说的话，蕾伊一句都没听见，赫克斯身后正播放着紧急插播的新闻，字幕上写着，达美航空一架从纽约飞往伦敦的航班遭遇恐怖袭击，副驾驶精神异常，现在飞机下落不明。

波试图安慰蕾伊却被她拍掉了手，蕾伊疯了似得朝停车场奔去，她开着本的宝马车赶往布兰奇奶奶的家。

到了目的地，她跌跌撞撞地下了驾驶座，连车钥匙都没拔，直接用魔法推开了房门，冲了进去。布兰奇被突如其来的大动静吓了一跳，当她看到蕾伊慌张又悲伤的神情时似乎明白了什么。

蕾伊翻箱倒柜找出了预言书，拼命往后翻，终于翻到了属于自己的那几页，快速看完后她忍了一路的眼泪终于决堤而出，上天这个玩笑开的太大了，为何要夺去自己的所爱！

“奶奶！我要怎么改变自己的命运？”蕾伊捧着预言书奔下了二楼，跪倒在布兰奇的脚边，“求求你告诉我。”

“我最担心的还是发生了。”她可以选择不告诉自己的孙女，可蕾伊是自己最疼爱的孙女啊！看她悲伤的流着泪，怎么忍心让她如此伤心，“用自己的血，把想改的部分抹去。代价是对方并不会记得你，你也将失去所有的魔法，变成一个普通人。”

被遗忘又如何？变成普通人又如何？如果这一切能换回挚爱的生命，这些牺牲都算不上什么，即使需要献上自己的生命，蕾伊也是毫不犹豫的。没有什么比本·索罗更重要。

 

当魔法生效后的第七天，蕾伊终于醒了过来，她的身体从来没有那么难受过，她艰难的起身坐巴士来到了本的家。巧的是，那三个人正从外面归来，看样子像是刚从机场回来。蕾伊站在街对面等待了很久，才鼓起勇气去敲门。

门很快就被打开，开门的正是本，他还未来得及换下自己的制服。“请问你找谁？”对方果然已经完全不记得她了。

“本，是谁？别再是那只蹭吃蹭喝的黑猫了！它有咬我手背的恶习！”赫克斯的声音在后面想起。

“黑猫？”蕾伊仿佛看到了希望，他们居然记得黑猫！

“哦是的，是我从Tesco救回来的黑猫，它总喜欢到我这里来玩。”本不好意思的向蕾伊解释道，“你该不会是黑猫的主人吧？它已经一周没出现过了。”

“是，是的！我是那只猫的主人。”蕾伊接着本的话往下说。看来他们只记得自己变成黑猫时的样子，却忘了我就是那只猫。可，自己现在已经没有了魔法，想变成黑猫这样单纯的陪在他身边都做不到了。

“看来它是真的离家出走了，如果有它的消息我会通知你的。”本右手撑着门框对着眼前看起来才刚成年的女孩说道。

“谢谢。”蕾伊失落的转身离开。看来一切都结束了。

突然，蕾伊的手机响了，是一条来自Fly Delta的推送，上面写着航空公司对外招募空乘人员。

“推特上有没有说飞行员的理想型普遍是空姐。”这句话犹如闪电般在蕾伊的脑子里炸开了。她猛地回头看了一眼还未关门的本，对方向她招了招手。

一切似乎有了转机，蕾伊急忙赶回家用电脑给达美航空发了邮件并附上了自己的简历。自己的人生才刚开始，不能放弃一切可能！这回蕾伊是被上天眷顾的幸运女孩，一周后她收到了来自达美面试通知的邮件。

曾经的女巫女孩蕾伊开始了她成为普通女孩的新生活。

（完）


End file.
